moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Life of Pets
| language = English | release date = June 24, 2016 (United Kingdom) July 8, 2016 (United States) | rating = | runtime = 87 minutes | budget = $75 million | gross = $875.5 million | wikia = The Secret Life of Pets on Illumination Entertainment Wiki}} The Secret Life of Pets is a 2016 American 3D computer animated comedy produced by Illumination Entertainment. Directed by Chris Renaud and Yarrow Cheney and written by Brian Lynch, Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio, the films characters are voiced by Louis C.K., Eric Stonestreet, Jenny Slate, Kevin Hart, Albert Brooks, Hannibal Buress, Bobby Moynihan, Lake Bell, Ellie Kemper, and Steve Coogan. The film was released in North America on July 8, 2016. Plot Taking place in a Manhattan apartment building, Max's life as a favorite pet is turned upside down, when his owner brings home a sloppy mongrel named Duke. They have to put their quarrels behind when they find out that an adorable white bunny named Snowball is building an army of abandoned pets determined to take revenge on all happy-owned pets and their owners. Meanwhile, an American Eskimo Dog named Gidget assembles her own ragtag group of pets to track Max down. Cast *Louis C.K. as Max, a terrier who is very easy-going but is overprotective of his owner Katie when Duke comes along. *Jenny Slate as Gidget, a white Pomeranian who is in love of Max. She leads the pets to find Max and Duke. *Eric Stonestreet as Duke, a large brown shaggy Newfoundland who is at first volatile and uncouth, but is later shown to have a sympathetic backstory. *Kevin Hart as Snowball, a white rabbit and the villain of the film. Once abandoned by his magician owner, he went crazy, and leads a pack of other abandoned pets aiming to take retribution on humankind. *Albert Brooks as Tiberius, a curmudgeonly red-tailed hawk who helps Gidget and the pets to find Max and Duke. *Hannibal Buress as Buddy, a laid-back dachshund and one of Max's friends. *Bobby Moynihan as Mel, a hyperactive pug and one of Max's friends. *Lake Bell as Clhoe, an obese and apathetic grey tabby cat and one of Max's friends. *Ellie Kemper as Max and Duke's owner *Dana Carvey as Pops, an elderly basset hound who is paralyzed in his back legs and helps Gidget and the pets to find Max and Duke. *Steve Coogan as Ozone, a British-accented Sphynx cat. He torments Max and Duke when they are in his territory but is later interrogated by Gidget to disclose their whereabouts. **Steve Coogan also voices Reginald. * Ellie Kemper as Katie, Max and Duke's friendly owner. * Tara Strong as Sweet Pea, a small budgerigar pet and one of Max's friends. * Chris Renaud as Norman, a guinea pig who keeps getting lost trying to find his apartment. * Michael Beattie as Tattoo, a slow-witted tattooed pig who is one of Snowball's minions. * Sandra Echeverría as Maria, a character in a telenovela Gidget watches. * Jaime Camil as Fernando, a character in a telenovela Gidget watches. * Kiely Renaud as Molly. * Laraine Newman as Chloe's owner. * John Kassir as Leonard's owner. Critical Reception The Secret Life of Pets received generally positive reviews from critics with a “Certified Fresh” rating of 73% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 228 reviews with an average score of 6.27/10. Sequel In August 2016 it was announced that there would be a sequel, with director Chris Renaud, producers Christopher Meledandri and Janet Healy, and writer Brain Lynch, with a release date of July 13, 2018. On January 25, 2017, its release date was pushed back to July 3, 2019. On August 15, 2017, its release date was moved forward to June 7, 2019. Videos The Secret Life Of Pets - Official Teaser Trailer (HD) - Illumination The Secret Life of Pets - Trailer 2 (HD) - Illumination Images TSLoP_screencap_001.JPG TSLoP_screencap_002.JPG TSLoP_screencap_003.JPG TSLoP_screencap_004.JPG TSLoP_screencap_005.JPG TSLoP_screencap_006.JPG References Category:Films Category:2016 3D films Category:Animated films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:American 3D films Category:English-language films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films feating pets Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2016 animated films Category:2016 films Category:Louis C.K. films Category:Kevin Hart films Category:Films rated PG Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Studios